Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may implement cycles of operation in which a drum defining a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load is rotated at high speeds, such as a spin or water extraction phase. For example, to extract the water from the laundry load, the drum is typically spun at high speeds. If a sufficiently large enough load imbalance is present, the laundry treating appliance may experience undesirable vibrations and movements when the drum is rotated at high speeds during the spin phase.